


Hidden Temptation

by odduck



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odduck/pseuds/odduck
Summary: Richard Armitage quickly succumbs to Harry Lloyd's aggressive approach
Relationships: Aidan Turner/Harry Lloyd, Richard Armitage/Harry Lloyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Richard Armitage met Harry Lloyd he was too taken with his role as Sir Guy of Gisborne in BBC's Robin Hood to pay attention to flirting castmates. Harry felt very differently. He decided Richard would be his, at least during the filming of the show. After all, he had the cock to pull it off. He knew his bold approach and a flash of his cock would bring Richard into his arms. 

He got hard thinking about Richard being 12 years older than him. He thought about Richard discovering what his cock could do when stroked the very night Harry was born. Then he sent Richard a text, inviting him to his dressing room to "discuss the relationship of our characters", knowing Armitage could never say no to that. 

His erection had somewhat subsided by the time Richard showed up, he was only half hard, the perfect way for the object of his growing obsession to see his cock. "What is acting if not getting to the naked truth?" Harry began, as Richard muttered "Indeed" while avoiding eye contact. 

"You will look at me and see me! That's the only way we can get truth out of this!" Harry insisted. Richard felt compelled to look at his younger castmate. In two swift motions, Lloyd shed the loose shirt and undid the drawstring pants he would use in his Will Scarlett costume. As his pants landed around his ankles, his thick dark cock was on full display and Richard's eyes could not fail to meet it. 

"Is this really about acting?" Armitage muttered, unable to break eye contact with his younger castmate's large uncut cock. 

"You flirt, already looking for a shag?" Harry replied with a sheepish grin. 

"Look, I have to go. Our characters aren't even that close. I appreciate you showing me the real you, but..."

"But you will not reciprocate? In the name of acting?"

Richard now had the perfect excuse to disrobe. His costume was much harder to take off than Harry's. However, he obeyed and stripped. 

"Now that's better. Getting to the real truth aren't we?" Harry said as he freed his feet from the pants and stepped forward. He grew closer and Richard started to feel his heart racing. Harry was going to have his conquest today. He kept getting close until the uncut tip of Richard's shaft touched the base of his own cock. 

Richard began shivering with pleasure and wishing they touched tip to tip. "So am I yours now, sir?" is the only thing he could muster out loud. 

"Your bum is mine for now, but your heart will be mine as well", Harry whispered as his lips drew closer to Richard's, a slow motion ending in the softest kiss. 

"How did you know I would be open to that?" Richard managed to say. 

"I know you better than you know yourself", said Harry as he began to run his fingers through Richard's chest hair. 

"You promise you won't hurt me?" was the last thing Richard could mutter before he could no longer resist the temptation of Harry's warm body against his own and threw his arms around the shorter man. 

"I can't make any such promises about my dick and your bum", was the last thing Harry said before their first night of wild sex and a bit of growing love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan Turner arrives back in Richard's life, and Harry has to take matters into his own tentacles if Richard is to remain his. Time contracts when Cthulhu is around.

Finding Aidan had replaced him turned Harry's world upside down. He went from having Richard to himself 24/7, his personal fuckboi, to none at all. Harry arrived on a Tuesday and Richard had spent every waking second with Aidan since then. It was Friday and Harry wouldn't let him go without a fight. 

Harry bribed the receptionist to give him Aidan's room number, claiming he had to discuss an acting thing (that had worked for him before!), but he only went there when he knew Richard would be on set filming. He would finish in about two hours, then burst in (because he had a second key to Aidan's room). 

Aidan was changing when Harry burst into the room forcing him to cover his massive cock with his hands alone and stand there like a little boy caught masturbating. He would have to have this awkward conversation in the buff. 

"OK, so Richard told me about you, but this really isn't the time or place..." Aidan started to explain, gesturing wildly with his right hand and leaving his thick dark cock partially visible. Harry was impressed with Aidan's cock, but this was neither the time or place to show it. 

Harry didn't speak. He started banging his head against the wall until his face was covered in blood, forcing Aidan to forget about covering his cock and gesture wildly with both hands as he begged him to stop. Leaving his cock uncovered started to get him involuntarily hard, and he barely had time to acknowledge in the back of his mind that he found Harry very attractive. 

"Now that I look nice and raped, I'm going to fuck you in the ass. I have a viagra here for you, so you'll be forced to take my cock while fully hard. And you're going to do it, or I'll tell Richard you raped me because you're a jealous bitch."

"He knows me, he would never..." but then Aidan remembered that Richard had endured multiple sexual abuses as a child, from the string of "boyfriends" his mother took on after his father left. He would probably side with the alleged victim. 

"Fine, do it, and let's get it over with," he sighed and closed his eyes. 

"You will keep your eyes open and sit on your back while I invade you from behind," Harry growled back. 

Aidan settled himself on couch and grabbed both his legs, propping them up with his hands. 

"A'rite gov'nah, fuck my hairy hole, please!" he barked at Harry, right as his long and thick penis touched his hole with the tip. 

The green eyed monster froze. He couldn't believe the audacity of the Irishman challenged his power as he was about to rape him. 'Must be the blood,' he thought to himself as he left the door open and shoved the erection pill into Aidan's mouth.

Without a second thought, he dove fist first into Aidan's asshole. He could hear moans of pleasure, not pain and was dumbfounded. 

"Is that your only trick, gov'nah?!" Aiden mocked him again. But Harry had one more trick up his sleeve to bend the will of Aidan. 

"Close your eyes," he asked in a longing tone. 

Aidan complied to get the whole ordeal over with sooner rather than later. Until he felt the tentacles tightening against every single one of his holes. At first there was a coldness, as if Cthulhu himself had wandered into the room. Then he started feeling the frozen tentacles against his asshole and mouth. He tried to open his eyes and scream, but another tentacle was keeping them shut. 'He IS a god, Richard was right,' he admitted to himself. The tentacle rape only lasted a few seconds, but as he checked his watch later, he would see it lasted two hours. 

Retrieving his tentacles, Harry threw Aidan upright and made himself comfortable on the couch and begged "Fuck me now, sir". 

Aidan was too afraid to open his eyes, and entered full hardon right into the ass that was presented in front of him. 

It was only a second until he heard Richard's voice: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

He opened his eyes and realized he was hard inside Harry, who was bloody and crying. 

"We're done," Richard growled. "You're a monster!". 

As he left, Aidan retrieved his erection from Harry's bloody asshole and thought about running after Richard naked and hard and bloody in the hallway. He didn't, and it was a decision he'd later come to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write tentacle rape porn (and even though I kinda have, this is was fun)

**Author's Note:**

> As I grow older, my patience for months long smouldering romance fades. I need that cock now coz life is too short. That sentiment is echoed in the brevity of the story.


End file.
